chipmunks first look into romance
by Rougelover
Summary: well then alvin how do ya feel Alvin- i feel quite feeling good cause this is my story about you and the others Alvin- sweet Alvie Alvin- *growls* don't call me that
1. Chapter 1

Chipmunks first look into romance

(all the chipmunks and chipettes are heading to school)

Alvin- great where back here

Simon- good to get back after a long vacation huh

Alvin- not really

Theodore- yea school isn't fun

(Simon and Jeanette go to there classes)

Alvin- wow there always early to class the bell hasn't rung yet

(bell rings)

Alvin- ok we need to get going

Britney- agreed

Alvin- oh look who finally decides to talk

Britney- shut up Alvin

(Theodore Alvin Britney and Eleanor went to there homeroom)

Simon- (looks at Jeanette) I love school

Jeanette- (nods) yea school is cool

Alvin- (groans) school is boring

Mr. Mac- uh what was that Alvin

Alvin- hm nothing

Britney- oh my this school sucks so bad

Alvin- (nods) yea

Mr. Mac- so do you chit chatters have something to say

Britney and Alvin- *shakes head* no

Mr. Mac- good *walks back to the board*

Alvin- *whispers to Brittany* who still uses the word chit chatters

Britney- *giggles* I don't know

(during second period)

Alvin- please tell me school is almost over

Britney- we've only passed first period

Alvin- GOD DANGIT

Ms. Miller- ah hem Alvin I'll see you after school

Alvin- *says to himself* s**t

Britney- ha you have detention

Ms. Miller- Britney I'd hate to do this to my own daughter but you leave me no choice I would like to see you both after school

Britney- *jaw drops* but mom

Ms. Miller- no buts now please stay seated im teaching a lesson

Alvin- *whispers to Britney* this sucks

Britney- I know

*during 3rd period*

Mr. Cortez- ok we are doing a group project 6 people to a group

Alvin- oh yea

Britney- cool me you and are siblings

Alvin- *nods* this will be awesome

Simon- *sighs*

Jeanette- something wrong si

Simon- jeanie it's just that whenever I do group projects Alvin doesn't even bother to help

Jeanette- *smiles* oh it's ok si don't worry im sure he'll want to pitch in

Eleanor- *sighs* I hate group projects

Theodore- why

Eleanor- why because they aren't fun

Theodore- the one in home Ec. Was fun

Eleanor- cause we got to cook

Theodore- yea your right


	2. Disaster Experiment

Experiment Disaster

Simon: alright all we do is ,,,, Alvin are you listening

Alvin: yea im listening don't worry

Simon: right

Jeanette: continue Simon

Simon: alright now lets see I put a quarter ounce in here and ALVIN WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH BRITNEY AND MY TEST TUBES

Britney: *gasps* let it go simon it was for fun

Simon: but you oh my GOD this is F**king GAY

Jeanette: guys you made him upset

Alvin: sorry bro

Simon: no you don't know what you did do you

Alvin: no wait I can fix it *puts some blue liquid into a container filled with yellow liquid*

Simon: wait Alvin don't

( it explodes)

Alvin: oh that's what it does

Simon: yea seriously

Theodore: so what happened

Alvin: well the testtubes exploded

Simon: this is bad

Jeanette *puts a hand on his shoulder* it's gonna be ok

Simon: *kisses her neck* I hope so

Jeanette: *smiles* it will

Alvin: *runs his hand down britney's body

Britney: alvie not here

Alvin: aw come on wait my face is starting to burn

Simon: oh great jeanette get some water running

Jeanette: got it

Alvin: *dunks his face into the water* ah much better

Simon: you're an idiot Alvin

Alvin: heh yea sometimes

(sorry guys I had writers block for a while I'll update again soon)


	3. First day on the job

FIRST DAY ON THE JOB

Nico: finally my first day on the job

Alvin: didn't know you finally got the job for dick sucking

Nico: dammit Alvin that's not funny my first job on the force

Jeanette: oh the police force

Nico: yes

Alvin: are you sure your not sucking dicks

Nico: yes Alvin im sure

Alvin: ok

Britney: I always wondered what it would be like for you to suck a cock nico

Nico: heh bitch you have had plenty

Britney: *mad* no I haven't

Alvin: yea

Nico: Alvin trying to act like a big man………… don't have time for this *gets in the car and drives away*

Theodore: *walks over* what did I miss

Jeanette: well your cousin is a cop

Theodore: cool

Simon: very cool

Theodore: how ya think his first day is gonna be

Jeanette: probably well

Alvin: or worse

Nico: alright guys I'll be there ASAP ugh *takes a drink of his coffe and drives off* this is stupid *spills it* damn I'll clean it later oh hey here they are yo guys

Ted: hey dude

Nico: alright whats are first job

Shawn: we have to take out a major operation going on in the south-west of this city

Nico: but this is my first day

Zane: mine too but we have to do it

Nico: alright lets do this *gets everyone in the car and drives off* hm is that it

Shawn: yea that's it

Ted: 3…….2…….1 *throws a grenade

Nico: where did you get that

Shawn: just drive

Nico: *keeps driving*

( the operation explodes_

Shawn: heh it worked

Nico: nice didn't think it would be easy

Zane: alright then

Nico: so we head home

Shawn: yea

These will be short random stories that's what the chapters mostly are anyway sorry it took so long to update


End file.
